Unspoken Words
by TheHellChild
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are together, but what happens when she feels she’s in a onesided relationship, and wants out of the relationship, but will he let the only one he loves leave him? Read to find out..
1. “Because You Can’t Help Who You Love

Title: Unspoken Words

By: TheHellChild

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are together, but what happens when she feels she's in a one-sided relationship, and wants out of the relationship, but will he let the only one he loves leave him? Read to find out..

&$#

Chapter One: "Because You Can't Help Who You Love"

On a the first Friday of October when the moon was full, and so beautiful it would be a night of true beauty coming into view of a beautiful white ranched home with beautiful flowers outside. When it was dark you could still see them by the outside light still on. All the lights in the house were off but one dim lighted room.

As a young woman with long black hair and light chocolate brown eyes. That shined in the moonlight. She pasted back and forth in the dim lighted room. Which also had two lit by two very short red candles. It was a candle lit dinner only met for two. The food was placed out and very cold. The candles were almost out because of burning all night. The woman walked to the window and looked out. Looking seeing if anyone was coming into her driveway, but saw no one.

"Oh, not again.." she said in a depressing tone. It hurt her tears welded up into her. "Sesshomaru, why? Do you love me?" she asked out loud as if she was talking to someone, but no one was there she was speaking to herself. Tears ran down the side of her face lowering her head putting her face into her hand and crying her heart out. She just couldn't believe the man she loved to death hand done the same thing four times in a week.

It had seem that Sesshomaru her boyfriend for five and a half years had done nothing, but call off their dates or said he was working, and even just didn't call her for as long a week sometimes even two. She knew that her love she a big business man and head CEO of his father's company. She knew that he was very busy with a lot of important business things, but he has swore to her that he would come at 8 o'clock sharp it's been over four hours and he still hadn't shown, or even call to say he was sorry.

"Sango, was right I am in a one-sided relationship. With an asshole who is in love with his company than his girlfriend he's been with for five and a half years," she said as she trilled off still in tears. She then added sadly "Why am I with him? I should just break-up with him." she told herself out loud.

Kagome wiped her treas away when she heard the phone ring. In hoping it was Sesshomaru she got up and ran to the phone picking it up the second ring with a simple, but yet sad "Hello?"

"Kagome?.." a woman's voice asked.

"Oh hi Sango." She now in tears.

"Kagome what's wrong did he stood you up again?" her friend asked.

"Y-yes.." she said as she sobbed.

"Kagome you need to dumb him. Get rid of him. Come on he's only hurting more than making you happy. Kagome come on your twenty-seven years old. How long his he gonna wait before he asks you to move-in, or merry him. I know you want a family with him Kagome, but I'm sorry it doesn't look like it's gonna happen. He's making you very depressed Kagome.." Sango trilled off, but stopped when she heard her friend telling her to "Shut up!"

"I-I...love..hi-him. He's...my life..I can't..I'm nothing without him.." she cried out.

"Kagome. I know you love him, but Kagome doesn't he know that your mother is dying and you are taking anti-depressants, and that you've tried to kill yourself over five times in the past five months?" She asked.

"No.." she trilled off.

"Kagome... doesn't he talk to you more than once a week?" Sango asked her dear friend that she loved more like a sibling. Kagome broke out into another fit of tears. "No... He says he's too busy.." she said sobbing yet again. Kagome didn't want to admit, but the man she loved more likely didn't love her. Truth was ever man she had dated ended up leaving, cheating or becoming gay. So she was left alone, and the only who's who really comforted her was Sango or her mother who was now on her death bed fighting just to see another day, but now she is going to be gone and Sango is still there to keep her comfort her. The only thing wrong was Sango was married now and had a two-year-old and a new born. Plus she never cared for Sesshomaru.

She always thought he was a cold-hearted bastard that never cared, or took the time of day to talk to Kagome. Which was all true, but she couldn't help, but to care for him and his well-being. Kagome believed with all her heart that Sesshomaru was a good man and boyfriend, but in people's eyes they only saw him playing mind games with her. "Sango, do you think I should you know?" she asked her friend. "Should what Kagome?" she asked.

"Well you know that Hojo wants to take me out on a date should I go with him. You know just as friends?" she asked her.

"I don't know Kagome. Hojo might not think it's "just as friends" and may want to see you more." Sango told her.

"He knows I'm with Sesshomaru. Plus at this point and time I don't think Sesshomaru would even care." she told her friend with another sob.

"Then why are you with him?" Sango asked, her dear friend almost in tears herself. Hearing Kagome sob out loud only hearing seven words in a low whisper. "Because you can't help who you love"

"Hon. We all know that you love him, but the real question is does he love you?" Sango asked her.

"God, I hope so." she said in another fit of tears.

"Didn't he ever tell you?" Sango asked.

"No.. Not really. He never truly said the words "I love you" but I know he dose. Deep down inside my heart I know." She said as tears began to fall.

"Kagome... don't hate me when I say this, but in all five years of being together as he ever cheated on you?" she asked.

"..No.. I don't think so.." Kagome said, she even wondered if he was.

"Do you think he as someone else?" Sango asked.

"Maybe... Maybe just maybe she has his heart when he has mine!" she exclaimed with a sob. "Hey Sango I got to go.." she said to her friend.

"Please Kagome don't do anything stupid." Sango told her dear friend on the other end of the phone.

"I won't.." Kagome promised.

Hanging up the phone Kagome began to cry she knew it wouldn't last she knew it. Why didn't she believe Inuyasha when he said "Do not fall for my brother's shit.." or "He's just using you Kagome." but no she didn't listen and now where is it getting her all alone and depressed.

"I have to end it" she said with tears in her eyes.

(Ok review)


	2. “Do You Even Love Me?”

Title: Unspoken Words

By: TheHellChild

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are together, but what happens when she feels she's in a one-sided relationship, and wants out of the relationship, but will he let the only one he loves leave him? Read to find out..

Chapter Two: "Do You Even Love Me?"

A sliver haired man sat at a office desk. Looking over and signing documents he then looked up at the clock it read 12:45am. He then moved some papers off to the side and looked down at his desktop calendar. He looked down at today's date it said; Dinner at Kagome's at 8pm sharp. "Shit!" he swore, then thought._ Oh well I'm sure if I tell her I lost track of time. She'll forgive me. I'll just make it up to her later. Maybe this weekend I'll take her somewhere. She'll more likely asleep so..I'll let her sleep and call her tomorrow.._

He then felt like a sharp object going into him heart. Ramming into him like something was wrong, but what he then thought _Kagome_.. He felt something was wrong with his beloved. Then his cell phone went off picking it up looking at the number on the Caller ID. It was Kagome's phone number. _Shouldn't she be asleep.. Why is she calling so late? What's wrong.. Is she mad at me?_ He thought, but he then answered his phone before his voice massage went off. "Hello, Kagome." He said coldly.

"Hi, Sesshomaru" she said in a low tone of voice. Which made Sesshomaru a little worried. Normally his Kagome nor matter what time of day was always happy around him, but this wasn't his Kagome or was it. "I have to ask you something.." she trilled off and then said "Why didn't you come tonight I waited for over four hours. I thought you said that you'd come and not forget" she said sadly over then phone. He felt his heart fall into his stomach. "I'm sorry Kagome, I meant to call you." he said, but he then heard a sob. "What? You lost time? Goddamn it this is the fifth time now this week. Sesshomaru how many more times are you gonna call off things, or not show up? Like my mother's birthday party..when you promised me..you even sworn to me that you'd shown then, but nope you didn't that when we were first dating...Sesshomaru.. I don't think I can do this anymore... I feel like you're playing me along, and I can't take it anymore." she said breaking in tears. Sesshomaru felt like crying, but he didn't in fact he didn't say anything.

"Say something..." she trilled off.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked coldly.

"I don't know maybe how you feel.." she said as she tried to hold back the sob. Her worst fears were becoming a reality. Sango was right he didn't love her as much as she did him. She then in a low whisper asked. "Do you even love me?" He heard it, but didn't say a thing. "I knew it..I got go..bye" she said as shw hanged up her phone before he could say a thing. _Oh shit..did she just break-up with this Sesshomaru..I'll give her a few days she'll be back..I hope_ He thought as he hanged up the phone.

&$

Meanwhile Kagome was crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that he didn't say and thing only "What do you want me to say?" like he didn't care what she said. They were broken up and he didn't care. Sesshomaru was thirty-five-years-old and very good looking, for the pass five years she had wasted on one man. With someone who never cared nor loved her or so she thought.

"I hate you, Sesshomaru" she cried out.

&

(Ok review)


	3. “She’ll come back I know it”

Title: Unspoken Words

By: TheHellChild

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are together, but what happens when she feels she's in a one-sided relationship, and wants out of the relationship, but will he let the only one he loves leave him? Read to find out..

Chapter Three: "She'll come back I know it..."

Two week had passed by and there still was no word from Kagome. Deep down in Sesshomaru's gut he knew it was all his fault, but his pride wouldn't allow him to go and see her and tell her he loves her. He thought to himself. _What if this is just a little game she's playing with me to get me to say "I love you" I know she loves me and I know I love her. Even if I'll never tell her that. She'll use this to her advantage. By getting her way and then force me into marry her... well it wouldn't be force..I want to marry her, but not when she's gonna be like this. Maybe I should go to her.. No that's what she wants. I'll wait for her to come back to me. She still has some stuff at my house so I'll wait until she comes over. _

Walking over to his computer he began to type up some things he then looked up and saw his father standing in the doorway. "Father, what are you doing here?" he sneered at his older version self. He had the same long sliver hair only kept in a ponytail and same golden eyes only his father's eyes held kindness within them.

"Sesshomaru, I've came to ask you some things. It's come to my attention that you refuse to marry.." he father said.

"Father, I do not refuse to marry. I do not think it's a right time to marry." He told his father in a cold voice.

"Well, I thought after a year, or two of having this estate and company. You'd maybe considered settlings down and have a family of your own." he told his son.

"And whom will I marry?" he asked his father coldly.

"Well what about Kagome Higurashi. I know you've been seeing her for over five years, and yet I do not know why you haven't asked her to marry you." His father stopped when he son spoke "Father, Higurashi and I are not on good terms at the moment in time."

"Higurashi? Son why can you not use her first name, and why not on good terms what happened?" His father asked in a caring voice. "If you and Kagome are just planing this so I can ask her to marry me. Your wrong I'm not going to." snapped Sesshomaru.

"What are you talking about, and do not use that tone with me boy." His father sneered at him. "I know your tricks Father and it's not going to work. You and her are planing this that's why she supposedly broke-up with me, and you knew! Your more likely the one that told her to do it. So, you can make me go and find her. Is that what you both want!" he snapped at his father. Instead of his father yelling back at him he said something that will hurt Sesshomaru more than anything. "This is what you get for being curl to people. Like your grandmother always had said "If you are not nice to people the tables will turn on you." and Sesshomaru you've been curl and ignored the one woman that loved you more than anything, and Sesshomaru I didn't know broke-up with you until now. And it would seem Sesshomaru she's not coming back unless you do something." He said leaving the room.

"She'll come back I know it..." Sesshomaru declared even if his heart said "No she won't.. Not unless I do something.." _"**Ridiculous.. Why should I Sesshomaru even care to go?**" _He asked himself out loud, but something deep inside him said "Go to her now before you lose her forever!" not listening to it he went back to work. _She more likely at home doing what she dose every Friday night. With that woman Sango._ He thought.

Kagome wasn't with anyone she was all alone in her livingroom crying yet again. She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru hasn't called in almost two weeks. It was as if he didn't care. She had to make a decision for herself soon. He boss wanted her to move to the United States so she may have a better start with her job, but the only thing was stopping her was him, but now she needed a clean break. From him. Her Family, and even her friends.

_Oh god..I don't want to do this..._ He told herself as treas ran down her face. But she knew she had to she had to move on without him..

(Ok review)


	4. “I Don’t Care Anymore”

Title: Unspoken Words

By: TheHellChild

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are together, but what happens when she feels she's in a one-sided relationship, and wants out of the relationship, but will he let the only one he loves leave him? Read to find out..

Chapter Four: " I Don't Care Anymore"

Another week or so had passed by, and still no word from Kagome . Sesshomaru grew more afraid that this was the end. It was if he didn't act fast. He hadn't slept for more than a week. He was losing it. Never in his life had he ever thought he'd be so worked up because of a girl, or a woman. When they'd ended it he would just forget them within a week, or maybe a day even less than that, but her no. He was losing sleep and unable to eat a thing. He even stopped working the thing he choice over her. Sesshomaru was a mess he hadn't shaved his face in almost a week and a half. He didn't take a shower as well in four days. His hair was a mess as well.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk in his study, but instead of working he was holding an empty bottle of whiskey in his right had. _Get her back...before she leave you.._ A voice inside his head told him.

"No!" he cried, like a child like way, as he throw the bottle in the fireplace.

_Sesshomaru..follow your heart..before it's too late.._ The voice told him.

"She doesn't love me.. I can't. I'm better off without her.. I don't need her!" he said as a tear ran down the side of his cheek. It was the first time in twenty years he'd cried and that was for the lose of his dear mother.

_Sesshomaru, look at yourself. You're a mess. Get up, and clean yourself up and go to her. I'm sure she loves you. I know she does. Please Sesshomaru.. Your gonna let go the one woman you could only love and she only can love you. Sesshomaru, she is your soul mate do not give up. Not now.. Got to her.. Beg for her.._ The voice told him.

"No.. I won't.." He said. As he got up, but dropped to the floor. He had passed out from all the alcohol he'd consumed. Which was more then one bottle. The next morning Sesshomaru woke up by someone calling his name. It was one of his workers, a old man who had worked for his father. "Mr. Sesshomaru? Mr. Sesshomaru!" The man called out. Looking up at him he saw the man it was Jaken. "Jaken.." he said trying to make out the words, but he felt so sick his head was spinning. He'd hadn't drank this much since his college years. "Lord Sesshomaru! Thank god your alive! I tried to call, but you didn't pick up. Then I came over and I saw empty bottles of beer and whiskey.. Mr. Sesshomaru...did you have a get together?" the man asked.

Getting up off the ground everything was spinning, but he restrain himself from getting sick. He then answered Jaken by saying "No, I didn't have a "get together" I did this." He said a cold uncaring voice.

"Mr. Sesshomaru.. You could have killed yourself with all that alcohol! What would Miss. Higurashi say about this?" Jaken asked, but soon found himself being held up against the wall by Sesshomaru. Even if Sesshomaru had one of the biggest hang over in a lifetime which he was lucky to be still alive from all the alcohol he had. He lost it when Jaken said Kagome's last name. "Miss. Kagome Higurashi, and I. Are no longer seeing one other! So, do not speak her name."

The man nodded his head he'd never since Sesshomaru so angry of just hearing a woman's name. He'd then knew that this woman broke Sesshomaru's heart it then angered him, but he also began to wonder why? He knew the woman loved Sesshomaru greatly. Had he drove her to leave him. Sesshomaru wasn't such a needy being, but right now he needed that woman. It seem that she held Sesshomaru together without him, or her knowing. Sesshomaru was growing a light colored bread for crying out loud. Normally he would shave and clean himself up everyday, but now the mighty Sesshomaru was brought to his knees by none less a woman.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, you must get your self together." Jaken said, as he tried to reach for him. Sesshomaru the glared at him and said. "Get your hands off me!" he snarled out. Jaken never had seen him so pissed.

"I don't care anymore.." he said not caring, because his one and only was gone.

"Mr. Sesshomaru..." Jaken trilled off. Seeing the hanged over Sesshomaru walking up to his room.

(Ok review sry if I'm making it short..)


	5. “I Do Still Care For Him, But

Title: Unspoken Words

By: TheHellChild

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are together, but what happens when she feels she's in a one-sided relationship, and wants out of the relationship, but will he let the only one he loves leave him? Read to find out..

Chapter Five: "I Do Still Care For Him, But I Must Move On"

A few days after seeing Sesshomaru the way he was. It didn't stop Sesshomaru kept drinking non-stop, and not working at all. Jaken had reported his behavior to his father. As Sesshomaru's father made his way through his son's home. Yes it looked nice in the entrance hallway, but as soon as you entered his study it smelled like alcohol. Sesshomaru was laying on the floor. It was not him to over do it with any kind of alcohol. Sesshomaru was losing it. "Sesshomaru?.." his father trilled off by saying, but soon stop. Sesshomaru looked up at father. "Go away.. Leave me alone..." he told his father in a snap, but closed his eyes from the painful headache he was having, but it wasn't anything comparted to the pain his heart was feeling.

He didn't like seeing his son like this. He didn't know what drove Sesshomaru to drink like this. He very would have guessed it was Kagome that was causing this. "Sesshomaru, look at yourself! What made you this way? Work? Then What?" His father said in a whisper, you could tell in his voice he was worried for his son.

"Why should it matter to you?" Sesshomaru sneered at his father.

"Because I am your Father.." He said with compassion in his voice. Indeed he did care for both his sons, but Sesshomaru needed him.

"Than be a good father and leave me alone.." Sesshomaru said as he turned over on his side away from his father's view. "Sesshomaru, get up!" his father snarled at him. Sesshomaru's father was growing very annoyed so he grabbed him and pick him up and off the floor. Making sure he could stand on his own. His father looked at him noticing he was wearing the exact some clothing as he did when he talked to him a few weeks ago. "Sesshomaru, how long have you been wearing this?" he asked him.

"A few days after Kagome left me.." he mumbled, but his father heard. "Sesshomaru, I told you to go after her. Not to drink yourself near death!" his father scold him.

"So what! She left she'll never come back, and I don't need her! I'm fine without her!" Sesshomaru yelled, but then fell to the floor, because of the headache he was having. "No your not! Look at you Sesshomaru. Go to her. I'm sure she'll come back if she knows that you care about her... than she come back. Son, trust me she loves you." His father said kneeling down beside him. "I'm weak, and a fool with her. I hate her..and she hates me! So, fuck her, and fuck you!" Sesshomaru snarled out. His father just shock his head and said "I'll see you in three days.. I hope then you get yourself together." His father said walking out of the study.

&

Meanwhile Kagome was in her room looking for something to wear. At the time she was only wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt. When there was an knock at her door. She opened the door saying "Hey your early!" she said with happiness in her voice. She then blushed when she seen it really was her ex boyfriend's father. Who treated her like a father. He also told her many times to call him "Dad" which she did. "Oh hi.." she said unsure if she should still call him "Dad". "What no big hug. Kagome just because your not seeing my son anymore. Doesn't mean we have to be strangers with one another." he told her. Kagome then held a warm smile and gave him a big hug.

"So, excepting someone?" He asked.

"Umm,.. Yeah.. I am.." she said, in a guilty way.

"I see. Well I just stopped by to see how you are doing. Well I must be going." He said almost leaving, but was then stopped by Kagome asking. "Is Sesshomaru alright?"

"You still care for him don't you?" he asked her seeing it in her eyes. Which were holding tears within them. I do still care for him, but I must move on.." she told him she then added "Is he alright please tell me.." she said letting some tears fall.

"Kagome.." he said trilling off.

"Please..I must know. I-I.." She said, but stopped when her date came up the front steps. "Hojo.." she said trilling off. He then looked at the young man he seemed to be nice. He knew Kagome deserved better than his son, but it was also clear that she still loved him. He couldn't get out the fact it's been a month and half already she was dating.

"Hello Kagome, I hope your feeling well. Who is this?" Hojo asked, her looking at the man beside her. Hojo has been Kagome's friend since 2nd grade and has loved her ever since. He also had meet her recent ex boyfriend before, and this man looked like him, but only older. By maybe twenty years. "This is Inutaisho Takahashi. Sesshomaru's father." She told him a little ashamed, not in him, but in herself.

She was now beyond worried about Sesshomaru, and she felt guilty that she was now dating someone else and it haven't been over two months yet. "Hello Mr. Takahashi" Hojo said holding out his hand waiting for Inutaisho to shake it, but he didn't. He just looked at the boy. He knew him before he's been at Kagome's parties before. At her home when her and Sesshomaru were together. They weren't big just a few friends and some family members. Which he and his wife had been invited to many time even if his son didn't show. That's how Kagome and him became so close.

He knew the young man wanted Kagome. He was no fool, but the fool in this whole mess was his oldest son, Sesshomaru. For not seeing this man wanted Kagome since day one, but did she want him? He'd had to know if she truly still loved Sesshomaru enough to give him another chance. As for this boy Inutaisho had to get rid of him. So, he could speak to Kagome alone.

Kagome looked at the two men. She loved Inutaisho like a father, but she also cared for Hojo, and now Sesshomaru maybe hurt, or in danger. Her heart began to be faster she wanted to pull Inutaisho in and tell Hojo that the date was off, but she couldn't do that, or could she.

"Hojo something came up..can we take a rain check on it?.." she asked.

"But..I" he was about to say, but looked at Inutaisho. He had a look in his eyes that meant "If you don't listen to her. I'm gonna kill you.."

"Yeah. Kagome it be fine. Well see ya.." He said as he was about to kiss her, but she pushed away. He'd never tried to kiss her before so why in-front of Sesshomaru's Father, but Kagome wouldn't let him. It felt wrong she felt like she was betraying Sesshomaru somehow even if they weren't going out anymore. Kagome wasn't to happy about Hojo trying to kiss her. He knew about Sesshomaru and her breaking up. He also knew Kagome didn't want another relationship. Not until she got over him. So they both had agreed that they would first date, but just as friends.

It was now clear to Kagome that Hojo wanted it to be more, and he was just waiting for a perfect moment where he could take her love for Sesshomaru away. True Kagome did have to move on, but why with someone she loved like a brother. She couldn't do it and now something was wrong with Sesshomaru. What could it be?

Hojo looked at her and said "Maybe some other time.." he then walked passed Inutaisho who didn't look all too happy. "Kagome, may we go inside and discuss this?" he asked, she nodded her head and lead him into her kitchen. "Who you like anything?" she asked him. "No thank you.. Kagome he loves you." he told her.

"No.. No he isn't... he never did love me..." she said now in tears.

"Kagome he's in really bad shape.." he told her, his voice sounded worried for his son.

"Is he hurt?" she asked in tears.

"Of a broken heart yes." he told her, seeing her in tears. He came over to her a wrapped her arms around her and said "He needs you."

"No.. He doesn't Inutaisho.. I love him, but I can't keep on going back to him. I can't. Not anymore.." she told him, he then looked very confused.

"Isn't the first time you've left him?" he asked.

"No. Sir.." she said so ashamed, she looked down at the floor.

"Ok. I have to say is two things I'm mad at right now. One you know you can call me father. No more sir.. No matter what you did or didn't tell me." he said, then continued with a smirk and said "Now the second thing is you didn't tell me you left my stupid son twice.."

"Actually.. Sir I mean dad...more like three time. This is my third time. I left.." She told him with a tear.

"What happen the other two times?.." he asked.

"First time.. We where dating for over a year, and he didn't tell me he had a ex-wife that was trying to get back with him. I accused him of cheating on me.. Which surprisingly he wasn't..I know that was dumb to leave and I came back. Then the second time he missed two very important dates.." she told him, very sadly.

"When was the second time?" he asked.

"About five months ago.." she told him, with a tear.

"I knew about the first time, but he just told me you almost left." he told her.

"I guess almost leaving means three days." she said as she sodded.

"Kagome what happened the second time?" he asked her.

"Please don't tell him, but I was..pregnant..before..five months ago.." she sodded again. Inutaisho then held her chin up so she could like him in the eyes. "What happen to the baby?" he asked, Inutaisho felt very angry not so much at Kagome, but mostly at his son.

"I was only a few months pregnant, but with all the stress of him going to work, not speaking to me, and also my mother found out she didn't have long to live. He didn't know. I was worried of what he'd say everything. My mother mostly. Well I lost it with all the stress and worrying.. It killed my baby.. I was going to tell him, but all the stress... it killed my baby. I killed it.. I'm so worthless.." She cried out. He then held her and hugged her so tight and whispered into her ear. " No your not. He is..Did anyone knew?" he asked.

"No.. Only the doctor and me.." she sodded out.

"Did you tell him after?" he asked.

"No.. I didn't think he'd care anyways. I left for about a week, but he didn't know. I don't think he even notice.." she said, with another fit of sobs. He then just held her tighter. For awhile he held her close to him in a father type of way. The girl was hurt before, but she still forgave him. Now it was his turn to go to her, but would he?

"Kagome.. I must know. What is that Hojo boy to you?" he asked her.

"He's just a friend. Father, I know he wants to be more, but I still love him. I know it well be awhile before I can truly love someone. I must get over him.. I still care, but I can't keep going to him. When he doesn't care for me..or even love me.." she said with tears in her eyes. Letting them fall Inutaisho brushed them away and said "Kagome, I'm sure he does... I know he does. Kagome. Don't give up on love." He told her giving her hug and then leaving. Kagome then walked up to her room falling on her bed she looked over at a picture of them. Kagome looking so happing and Sesshomaru having a cold and uncaring look, but there was something in his eyes. Love. She then looked away and began to cry.

( YES! An hour away from being 12 midnight! I live in Ohio...so... Yes! HAHA got in a chapter! Ok review!)


	6. “Do You Love Her?”

Title: Unspoken Words

By: TheHellChild

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are together, but what happens when she feels she's in a one-sided relationship, and wants out of the relationship, but will he let the only one he loves leave him? Read to find out..

Chapter Six: "Do You Love Her?

Driving down the rode in a black SUV an older looking man with long sliver hair and golden eyes that were filled with anger and sadness. Gripping the string wheel more tighter with anger. _That little son of a bitch! Worthless son.. Why? How couldn't he.. He that little bastard... I can't believe he did that to her. How could you do that to such a loving woman. I would kill for a woman like that. If I was his age and I didn't look at her as if she was my daughter. I would ask her to marry me. If I were him, but he's such a little bastard. I can not believe she lost their child. I would have been a grandfather..if it were a girl she would be a beauty, and if where a son he'd sure be a handful for Kagome._ Inutaisho thought as he pulled up into Sesshomaru driveway.

_I'm gonna tell the ungrateful boy. What he did to her and their child! Even if it wasn't born it was still a living being. I'll tell that boy a thing, or to._ His thoughts declared, as he walked into the house. When he step into his sons study it was like before. "Sesshomaru!" he snarled out seeing his still drunken son laying down on his couch in the study. With a beer bottle in his hand.

"Father, what pleasure do I own you..o-of..com-..wow I can't get up" he said in a drunken slur and fell to the floor. It amused Inutaisho a little, because it was so unlike Sesshomaru to get this drunk and fall the floor. "What pleasure..tell I don't care if you are drunk, but tell me what would you think if I told you five months ago Kagome was expecting a child.** _YOUR_** child, but lost it. What would you think?" Inutaisho's voice cut throw and into Sesshomaru's heart. "A..baby..but lost it..." he said a little confused, as he tried to pick himself off from the ground. "Yes, Sesshomaru and do you know how, because of you!" he yelled.

"No.." Sesshomaru said in a low whisper. He then yelled out "That's not true she would have told me! You lie! You're a lying bastard! Kagome would have told me! She would have!" Sesshomaru yelled out in a growl at his own father. "You wonder why she didn't tell you. Umm? Well I shall tell you boy! Do you remember a whole week she was gone?.. Does that ring a bell?" he asked.

"Yes, but she said that she was going to visited her aunt. We talk for a little bit, but that was all. My god don't tell me she got abortion!" he yelled out.

"No son she didn't, but something worst happen. She lost it by stress that you caused her." He yelled at his son.

"No.." He protested.

"No. No. What!" he raised his voice at his son.

"I-I... I have to go to her!" Yelled as he got up, but fell back down.

"Not like this your not. Honestly you don't deserve her." He told him, looking at his son it look as if he was ready to cry. "Do you love her?" he asked his son in a caring tone.

"Yes.." he said looking up at his father.

"Then why do you hurt her all the damn time?" he asked with a snarl.

"Father, I-I don't mean to. I really don't. I just thought every time she ran, or we got into a fight she just wanted to see what my weakness was. So she could get me to marry her and then get my money." he said, but then got hit over the head by his father. His father then rage out his voice. "All she wanted was you! To take one minuet of your day to be with her! Look at you now.. Your hopeless.. Now your ex-wife was exactly like that! And you know what you married the bitch, but Kagome a loving, caring and the best thing that ever happed to you. Is walking out of the door! Sesshomaru, I can't believe you! If your mother was alive today I'm sure she would've beaten the hell out of you! Hell I'll tell you what I want to!" His father yelled out harshly. Sesshomaru head hanged low.

"Take a good look at yourself!...maybe you'll change.. and just maybe she'll take you back, but don't count on it." His father said so harsh. Noticing his son didn't look up he said "son, look up at your father" Sesshomaru looked like a little boy that just disobeyed his father. He shook his head. "Sesshomaru..."

When he looked up two tears fell from his golden eyes. It almost crushed Inutaisho. Sesshomaru hadn't cried since his mother's death.

"I will go and see her.." Sesshomaru said getting up. Even if he wasn't sober he need to see her. "No.. Sesshomaru your not able to drive." He said trying to stop his son.

"I don't care.. If I die. Then we weren't meant to be. It's that simple." He said stumbling out of the study. "Sesshomaru, No! I'm not gonna have you killing yourself!" his father yelled.

"Why? My child died, because of me not being by her. It was all my fault! She should have a family.. A husband that loves her, and children that will love her, but I must see her. I have to.." He declared. He wasn't crying, or in tears. Inutaisho could tell his son was upset about his child dying and Kagome's heartache.

"In the morning.." he told his son.

"No now!" He said, but fell once again. Inutaisho shook his head and said "Come on son up to bed you go."

"No. I have to speak to her..." he said as his father helped him into his bed. "No, you have to be sober and clean up. Maybe shave that damn beared and then try to win her back. If you will remember.." His father said as he shut the door.

_I hope that damn boy can win her back..._ Inutaisho thought as he walked down the steps.

(Ok another chapter done! Hope you like)


	7. “What Happen To You!”

Title: Unspoken Words

By: TheHellChild

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are together, but what happens when she feels she's in a one-sided relationship, and wants out of the relationship, but will he let the only one he loves leave him? Read to find out..

**(A/n sorry I meant tp update sooner, but my boyfriend and I are not doing so well. In the moment of time. What dose this mean a.k.a TheHellChild doesn't really feel like writing not a writers block.. More like I'm upset and don't feel like doing anything. Sorry.)**

Chapter Seven: "What Happen To You!"

After making sure his son was alright Inutaisho felt like he was a child again, and didn't like it too much, but his son was depressed and heartbroken. So he didn't blame the poor boy for being so upset, but drinking yourself almost near death shouldn't be a way out. Sesshomaru had to face her and ask for her forgiveness all on his own. He couldn't help his son. He was all on his own. Making sure his son was going to be alright. He walked downstairs and into the living room where he sat down, and began to read some book. Looking up at the clock it was near passed 1am. _Damn..hopefully he won't do anything stupid..Man he reminds me of his mother at times.._ Inutaisho thought as he closed his eyes and rubbed them softly.

Meanwhile back in Sesshomaru's room. He couldn't sleep. He wouldn't sleep. He need her with all his being. Even if Sesshomaru was still a little drunk he need to be with her. He thought long a hard. _I need to see her. Be with her. Hold her... I have to get her back. _He thought as he got up off the bed stumbling a little bit. He wasn't so much drunk as he was before. Just a little buzz, but still able to drive if he took his time.He had realized over the month and a half he couldn't be without her. Making his way down the step he walked passed the living room seeing his father dead asleep. He smiled a bit. Seeing his father's mouth hanging open with a little drool coming off the side of his mouth, and snoring very loudly.

Shaking his head he then smiled. He knew his father cared for Kagome and him. He loved her like a daughter and would be damned to see her get hurt. He would too, but he was the one who caused her pain in the first place. He knew it would be hard, but he had to try. He had to tell her who he felt. Grabbing his car key's off the key rack. He'd thankfully parked his car in the driveway, because if he hadn't he would have hit into something.

Getting into the car he then heard the voice ask. "So, your going to her?"

"Yes, why must you state the obvious." he said.

"You could have wait until morning, or a better time. Say when she's not sleeping.. You know it's rather rude." It told him.

"I don't care. You told me to go and see her before it's too late. So, what am I doing seeing her" he said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't get smart with me. Maru." The voice, said a little harsh.

"Maru.." he trilled of. Trying to remember where had heard that nickname before, but he was drawing a blank. He then asked "Who are you?"

"Someone who cares.. Now pay attention to the rode." He told him.

"Fine.." he said then thought. _I must be still drunk. Very drunk, or just going insane. _Pulling up to her house. His heart suddenly ached with pain. Putting the car in park he just sat there in the car for a few minutes. He had to be with her, looking up he saw that her bedroom light with still on. Meaning she was still up and hopefully alone.

&

As Kagome sat up in her room she knew it was very late. Considering she had to go to work at eight o'clock in morning, and be up by six. She was very tried, but something inside her heart told her not to go to sleep. It was strange to her, because normally wound have passed out by now, but something was keeping her awake, and she didn't know what. As she continued to read she stopped when she heard a light knocking on her door. Shanking her head think she just imagined it. Then a large banging sound was soon heard after that. Then the door bell ringed a few times.

Getting up she ran down the steps, and looked throw the pip hole. It Sesshomaru a badly looking Sesshomaru. Kagome almost didn't recognized his if it hadn't been his voice saying "Kagome, please open up. I need to talk to you. It's me Sesshomaru."

Opening the door. Kagome was dress in a white robe and underneath it was a short night gown. Her hair was brushed and tied up into a ponytail. Looking down she was wearing some white slippers. "Kagome, I need to speak to you." he said again.

"What happen to you?" She asked in a caring voice. She did care and still loved him greatly. "Come inside." She said as she guided him to her couch were they once made love on before. "Are you hurt?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru then replied in a hurt tone which was very surprising to her. "Of a broken heart and that you didn't tell me what happen to our unborn child."

"Sesshomaru..I-I wait how do you know that I was pregnant?" she asked then said "And as for a broken heart you shouldn't be talking! I was the one try to say "Hey let's do something, or let's do this.", but no. No matter what I said, or did you said no. That your working or you can't. Well you know what..you know how I lost the baby, because of me! I'm weak." she said blaming herself. Getting up and away from him. Sesshomaru then got up and went to her and whispered into her ear. "Don't ever call yourself weak, and it is not your fault. It is mine. I'm sorry Kagome. I love you.. Please give us another chance.." he said trilling off. He loved her, and he didn't want to let her go.

She then looked into his eyes. They told the truth, but she still didn't believe. He was after all drunk or buzzed. She didn't want to chance it. "Tell me when you sober." she told him.

"Kagome, please believe me." He pleaded.

"I will in the morning if that still how you feel." she said.

"Kagome.." he said trilling off.

"I'll see you in the morning. You know where the guest bedroom is." She had said when turned and went upstairs. Watching her go to her room. He wanted her. Needed her. By god he was being tortured by her beauty. He knew it wasn't going to easy winning her back, but he'd be damn to see another man take what's his.

**(Ok done with another chapter.) **


	8. “Give Me A Reason Why?”

Title: Unspoken Words

By: TheHellChild

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are together, but what happens when she feels she's in a one-sided relationship, and wants out of the relationship, but will he let the only one he loves leave him? Read to find out..

Chapter Eight: "Give Me A Reason Why?"

In the morning Sesshomaru had a pounding headache, but he didn't care the only thing he cared about was getting Kagome back. He had to if he was like this without her. He wasn't himself he was different. He just knew one thing he had to get Kagome back no matter what. He began to make breakfast for the both of them. He was a pretty good cook when he did cook. He made them eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes. Looking at what he made he smiled to himself. He knew Kagome loved pancakes. He also poured two glasses of milk for the both of them.

Kagome woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes. She loved all kinds of pancakes. Walking downstairs she walked into the kitchen. Seeing the kitchen table was filled with food. "Good morning." he said, with a smile. "Yeah good morning. Sesshomaru shouldn't you still be passed out?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You had a lot last night. I just figured you'd still be asleep." she said to him as she sat down at the table. "Well, I took some Advil. So, I'll be alright." He said as he made her a plate of food. "Sesshomaru, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Kagome, I want you back." He told her.

"Give me a reason why?" she snapped at him.

"Kagome. I was wrong. I love you." he said, as he got up and stood next to her. "Sesshomaru..." she trilled off, but stop when Sesshomaru got down on one knee. "Please Kagome. I beg of you. Do not give up on us. I love you. I can't not be without you." he told her, even if it said something like a guy would say out of a corny romance movie.

"Sesshomaru... please.. Stop." she said almost in tears.

"Kagome..." he trilled off. He held her hand into his own, and kissed it.

"Do you still love me?" he asked, in a cold voice.

"Sesshomaru, I will always still love you. It's just we have to move on. Find someone that can replace me." she told him.

"Kagome...no one can replace you. I love you. Please. You don't have to do this. You can give us another chance." he told her as he held her. "Sesshomaru.. I can't keep on giving this relationship chances.." she told him almost in tears.

"Kagome, don't do this." He told her.

"But I must. Sesshomaru. We both need to move on. I love you yes, but I can't keep living like this." she said as she stood up, and tried to walk away, but Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed her. "No, Kagome. Please. Just one more chance."

"No.. I can't. Sesshomaru we've been dating for five years, and all I've done was give you chances. Chance that you've never took. I've waited each day when you didn't call, and now I don't think I can wait anymore. I'm sorry, but it won't ever work." she said sadly, as she tried to walk away, but Sesshomaru held her close. "I can't let you go.." he said.

"Sesshomaru, I'm twenty-seven-years-old. I can't keep waiting for a man who is afraid to admit that he loves someone. Sess. I just can't.. Please leave.." she told him with tears in her eyes.

He looked down upon the floor he didn't want to look up at her. He then slowly walked to the front door, and slammed it with all his might. Kagome had just let a man she could ever love just walk out of her life..

(Sry to leave on a cliffy, but then again it is me! Hehe review!)


	9. “I Know ThatI’m Lost Without Her”

Chapter Nine: ".I Know That..I'm Lost Without Her"

For three days have went by. Kagome had not said a word to anyone. Nor did Sesshomaru. They have both been in a state of sadness, and despair. They both longed for one other, but she denied the feelings, and he also refused to act upon it. He did not want to get rejected by her again. He loved her more than anything in this world, but he refused to go to her. He knew that this was the end, of them. He also knew it was because of him, and his need to work. As Sesshomaru sat at the edged of his bed. His glazed went from starting off into nothingness to looking around his bedroom. It looked untouched. Which the truth to be told it was. He had not step a single foot into that room since he, and Kagome broken up.

Putting his face into his hands. He began to cry. He loved her, and he couldn't be with her. The worst thing was he found out he could have been a father. Not with another woman, but his Kagome. It would be their child. In truth he always wanted a family with her. It's just the fear of her turning out to be like all the others, but oh how sadly mistaken was he. She wasn't, and he was now lost without her.

He then began to imagination what the child would look like. If it had been born. It was silly, but he began to think if he had been a boy. It would look so much like Kagome, and him, and a girl it would be like her mother. A true beauty. He would have a hard time keeping the boys off his little girl. A sharp pain hit him then. It hurt.

"_Sesshomaru..._" the voice called out to him. Yet again.

"What?" he answered back. Thinking he was going insane. He was now hearing voices.

"_Stop it go to her!_" It told him, again.

"No... She doesn't want me" he said sadly.

"_Maru... please... go to her once more..._" It told him in a sad voice. Like it was going to cry.

"No, I will not. She told me.. She does not want to give "us" another shoot.. So, leave me alone..." he snapped back at the voice.

"Sesshomaru! Please... don't lose her.. She is your soul mate! You only get one chance to be with them, and this is your chance Sesshomaru. Go to her. Show her that you want her, and won't take no for answer." it snapped at him. In a motherly type way.

"I will not" he snarled at the voice.

"_You will!" _it said.

"You don't know me, and how dear you tell me what to do! I did I went to her. I told her how I felt, and she shoot me down. She doesn't want me!...but I want her.." he said the last part sadly.

"_Then tell her.." _

"I did! Leave me the fuck alone!" he snarled out, as he threw a glass vase at the wall. When it smashed he realized it knocked over a picture frame. Not really thinking. He picked it up, and flipped it over. It was a picture of Kagome, and him. It was two years ago around Christmas time, and she was wearing a black turtleneck shirt, and red scarf wrapped around her neck. She was smiling in his arms, and he wore a black suite with a red tie. Clearly just getting out of work. He did not smile no emotions was upon his face.

Throwing it down on the red carpet floor. He remember auguring with Kagome about taking the picture, and about putting it in his bedroom. "I'm sorry, Kagome." he whispered, into the unforgiving night. As he laid down on his bed. He remember the nights when Kagome would spent the night. As his finger traced the other side of the bed. Which was her side.

"_**Sesshomaru.." **Trilled off a twenty-three-year-old Kagome. She was laying down upon his bed naked as a new born. _

"_**..." **He didn't say anything, but gave her a look. To make her speak. _

"_**We've been dating for almost a year now... ummm.. I need to ask you this.." **She said, but then stopped, and still he didn't say a word, but another look made her confess. _**"I we haven't been dating for.. Long...but I just wanted to say...umm.. I love you, Sesshomaru..." **She told him she loved him, and he just laid there. With not words nothing.

Remembering that made him what to yell, and kick himself. He couldn't believe that he didn't say anything. She gave herself to him. Her virginity, and he didn't say anything. He couldn't understand it. "Oh god.." he said. "Kagome, I'm so. So. So. Very sorry..." He knew he wasn't acting like himself, but at this point he didn't care.

"_I took her innocence.. I hurt her. I killed our child.. I do not deserve her." _He said to himself.

"_Sesshomaru! Knock it off! Yes, you've done hurtful things, but some have done worse! Now get your act together, and go to her!" _The voice yelled again.

"I hurt her damn you!!... I caused her pain.. I made her lose my child "OUR" child... I can not.. She deserves someone better..." he said, not wanting to admit it.

"_Sesshomaru... I know she loves you... please got to her." _It told him again.

"I know that I'm lost without her.." he trilled off, but then heard the phone ring. He ran to it, and picked it up. "Hello?" he answered.

"Sesshomaru..." It was not his Kagome. It was her friend Sango. He knew that she hated him with all her passion, but something in her voice made Sesshomaru heart ache with pain.

"Yes..." he said, with worry in his voice.

"Kagome..she's.. Umm.. I don't know why i'm telling you this, but she's in the hospital..She was in a car crash... Some drunk driver hit her... I'm not sure if she's gonna make it.." She said in tear. Sesshomaru nearly then dropped the phone.

"Kagome... no..." he said out loud in a whisper. He then asked, "What hospital is she in?" he asked, in a demanding voice. After telling him where to go. Sesshomaru then drove as fast as he could go. With no surprise no copes has seen him.

"Kagome... please... hang on!... I don't wanna lose you!.." he said out loud.

**(A/n sry to leave off like this... Is Kaggy gonna survive? U never know with me) **


	10. “I Would Give Anything”

Chapter Ten: "I Would Give Anything"

When Sesshomaru came to the hospital. He was filled with anger, and sadness. Coming to the desk. A older woman around the age of fifty. She had long black hair. With some gray within it. She asked him, seeing his face. Filled with so much sadness, and anger. "Where is Higurashi, Kagome?" he asked.

Checking the computer. Not asking whom he was. It was clear to her that he loved her. "Room 210" she told him.

He smiled at her, and thanked her. As he walked to her room. His body was going numb. He's legs seemed as if they didn't want to move. He was afraid. Afraid to what will happen to her. He loved her. He then saw Sango, Miroku, Kagome's Mother, Souta, and even her Father. Whom left them when she was so young. They were standing out with the doctor.

_Oh..no.. please don't tell me... she's gonna die... please.._ He thought. He ran up to him, but then stopped when he heard the doctor say, "She may not make the night.. I'm so sorry."

Sango let out a sob, but was soon pulled into Miroku's chest. Holding her tight to him. Not letting her go. Kagome's mother was ill looking. Very pale, and slim. She looked as if she was dying. She cried, and was held by her ex-husband. Whom had tears fall down. Souta walked away, but that's when he notice Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru..." he said. Everyone turned. Kagome's mother greeted him with a sorrowful hug. "I'm glad you made it." she said.

He didn't say anything. He wanted to cry. Yell out. He didn't want her to go. He loved her, and now it was too damn late. He was going to lose her. "Sesshomaru..." he heard Kagome's mother say. She then looked into his eyes. Which she could read like a book. "Go to her..." she said sadly. He nodded, but he could not die a single tear that feel down.

"Sango.. Call the Takahashi"

"Alright.." she said, with a sob.

$$$&$&

Going into her room. He saw her laying on the bed. With cuts bruises all over her face, and her arms. He was almost in tears. He didn't want this to happen. Going to her bedside he said, "Kagome.. It's me Sesshomaru. Please.. If you can hear me.. Do not die... Please... don't leave me! I would give anything to see you live!" he cried out. He cried.. Somewhere public, and yet he didn't care. He didn't care who saw. The woman he loved was dying, and would not make the night.

"Please..Kagome.. I love you.. Do not leave me. I want you to live. Even if you, and I don't get back together. I want you to be alive. Live your life. Have children. Get married to a man who will love you... but please.. Do not leave.. Don't...leave me... If I could... I would... give my life.. For you are better off living than I.." he said, with another tear.

"_You said she would be alright... You said...that she.." _He said to himself. He was refusing to the voice.

"**_Yes, well things happen..."_** It said.

"Things happen... THINGS HAPPEN! The WOMAN I LOVE IS DYING AND I CAN'T DO A GOD DAMN THING ABOUT IT!" he yelled out to himself.

"**_You may not... Sesshomaru do you love her.. Even if she may not want you backu if she dose live? Could you live without her then?" _**she asked.

"_Yes... I want her to be happy. Even if I can not get one more chance... please save her.. Let her live!"_ He said to the voice.

"**_I guess you do really love her. She will live Sesshomaru, but I will not promise what is to come after this..." _**the voice said.

After that he looked at his sleeping angel. He kissed her on the forehead, and whispered to her "I love you, Kagome. Live life, but do not forget me" With that said he walked out of the room.

Kagome's family and friend's just starred at him. "Tell Kagome when she wakes up. That I love her... and will miss her.." he told them.

Sango wanted to rip out his throat, but then stopped she saw Kagome wake up. Looking around the room. "Kagome..." she said, soon everyone turned and then ran into her room. Leaving Sesshomaru standing outside alone. When Sango turned back. He was gone. Like the wind.

"Goodbye... my love" he said as he drove away.

( good place to stop eh? Not done yet.. But gettin' there.. :P)


	11. “Where is He?”

Chapter Eleven: "Where is He?"

_Kagome was sorrowed by darkness. She could see only, and nothing, but black. She couldn't move. She was unable to move. To speak call out. She then heard a voice. His sweet voice of loving and tenderness. She could hardly believe it was his voice. Her Sesshomaru's voice. Before it was cold and filled with no emotion, but.. It was filled with love, tenderness, care, and sadness. Her heart ached as she heard his words. She wanted to yell out, "Sesshomaru, I love you. I don't want to leave you! Or anyone! Please help me! I don't want to die! I want you! Only YOU!!! No one else! I Don't want to leave!" she cried out. _

"_Do you want to live?" _A woman's voice asked.

"_Yes, I want to be with him! God, do I want to live. I want children with him, and merry him. I want no one else, but him! Please let me live!" _She yelled out to the voice.

"_You shall"_ It said, and then dankness became light. She looked around, and saw she was in a hospital bed. With her family, and friends at her side, but he wasn't there. "Where is he?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Sango looked, and then remember what he told her to say, "He was. He left Kagome, but he wanted me to tell me this...that he loves you, and will miss you.." she told her.

Kagome couldn't breath for a moment. Her Sesshomaru wasn't giving up on her, or has already gave up on her, but why did he say that he loves her? "No...he... why?.." she said.

"Kagome?.." Sango asked.

"He gave up on us.." she said, with a sob.

"Hon.. I think your just tired. Go back to sleep. Rest." her mother told her.

"No... he..."

"Is everything alright?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, she up" Her mother said with happiness.

The doctor look happy, and nodded his head. As he walked out of the room. Kagome began to cry. She was losing him. If only she took him back when she could have. None of this would have happen. Laying back down. She family and friends stayed with her. After being told by the doctor she is to stay another night.

Thirty minutes, or so went by, and the Takahashi's walked in. Inuyasha, Izayoi and Inutaisho. Everyone was there, but Sesshomaru. As Inuyasha ran over to her he grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug. "Kagome your alright!"

"Inuyasha... I can't breath..." she gasps out as she was losing air.

"Inuyasha... let go of her.." Izayoi told her son.

"...Umm... sorry Kagome.." he said, as he let go over her.

"I wouldn't blame him." laugh Inutaisho.

"I know, but she still weak." Izayoi said, as she gave Kagome a light hug. As well Inutaisho. "Who are these people?" Kagome's father, asked Kagome's mother.

"Oh they are Sesshomaru's family. You know the young man who came in earlier." Kagome's mom said.

"And who the hell are you?" sneered Inuyasha.

"I am her father.." he sneered back at Inuyasha.

"Some father you are.." mumble Inutaisho.

"What was that?" he sneered at the elder Takahashi.

"Come now. Let's not fight. Let's leave so Kagome can rest." Izayoi said. Not wanting her husband to get into a fight. After everyone agreed. They all said their goodbyes, and left Kagome by herself.

"Oh Sesshomaru... I love you.." she whispered into the night, as the lights went off.

(A/n sry for making it so.. Short, but I want to get this story done)


	12. “I Just Can’t Live A Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song "I Just Can't Live A Lie" by Carrie Underwood form her Cd Some Hearts. Love her Cd!!!... don't know why I really don't care for country too much...Anyways... enjoy.

Chapter Twelve: "I Just Can't Live A Lie"

It has been six months since Kagome had been home from the hospital, and six months since she heard from Sesshomaru. Eight moths since the break up. As she sat alone in her room. She let some tears run down and fall onto her arm. She missed him so much. She couldn't be with out him. She was losing it. She had to see him, but she was afraid to.

It was a cold, and rainy night. For being in the summer time. The phone then ranged at 7pm.

ring

She jumped at the sound of her house phone ringing.

ring

As she walked calmly over to the phone she waited once more for it to ring, but it did not. She looked disappointed, and sad. This has been happing for the past few months, and every time she asked one of her friends, or family members if they've been calling her, and then hanging up. They told her one simple word, "No"

Going back over to the bed the phone ranged again. She groaned and ran to the phone picking up before they could hang up. "Hello" she greeted angrily.

"Ok.. Since you angry I'll call back later..." Inuyasha said.

"No. No. It's okey. It's just that person keeps calling my house still, and yet I can never get the number... Do you think it might be..." she trilled of.

"Nah... Kagome... i'm sorry to say this, but I haven't talked to Sesshomaru in the past six months... I think he moved." He lied, which she didn't know. As he looked over at the kitchen table sitting down was none other than Sesshomaru. With a cup of tea in his hand.

"Alright, byes Kag. Hey before you go. How about you sing at my club tonight." he said with a smile.

"Come on.. We all know you can sing.. Please.. Good. Be ready by 9:00!" he told her with a laugh. He then hanged up the phone, and looked over at Sesshomaru, and said, "You better come..."

He smiled, and said, "Trust me I will.."

"You better be... I'm doing this for you two! Oh, and to make it on the record! A child must be named after me" Inuyasha told, him in a stern voice.

"No."

"Middle name?" He pleaded.

"No."

"Godfather?"

"Maybe" Sesshomaru said, annoyed.

"Good can I also be your best man?"

"She hasn't even said yes yet!" Sesshomaru barked with announce.

"Oh, come on. Are you that dumb! Sess, she asks about you almost every damn day!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"..."

"So, can I be best man?" he asked.

"Gah...leave me alone!" Sesshomaru snarled at him.

&$&$&

8:30pm

Kagome walked into the Blood Moon club which was owned by Inuyasha. Since he had no true intentions of being involved with his father's company. As she walked in she looked around for Inuyasha, but soon a man came up to her. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" he asked.

"Yes.." she trilled off.

"Come with me. I'll show you to your dressing room." he said. He was holding a clipboard in his right hand. He wasn't too bad to look at too, but her heart was already given to one man, Sesshomaru.

This reminded her of when she was 18 years old. She use to be in a band. They were really good. Almost got a record deal too, but one of the members had gotten pregnant. Kagome use to do some singing for extra cash in local clubs and such, but stopped when she got in college to gain a career in teaching. Now, she teaches students Music.

Looking into the mirror. She thought for a few minutes. Thought of one of the songs she was going to sing. One song stunk to her like glue for the past months. Nodding her head. She knew it was a song to sing. About her Sesshomaru.

"Are you ready?" asked a familiar voice.

Looking into the mirror she saw Inuyasha standing in the door entrance. "Yes.." she said, "Good. I'll see you out there. Do a good job kitten!" he said, with a wink. Which made her give out a giggle. Inuyasha hadn't change a bit. Even if he was married to Kikyo. He would never really change.

&&&&

9:00pm

As the red currant was pulled the spot light shined down upon her. She was wearing a short little black dress. That Sesshomaru always loved on her. "I would like to sing a song by Carrie Underwood. It's called I Just Can't Live A Lie," she laughed, and gave a small smile. "This song is descanted to my one, and only.. Sesshomaru. Who I love more than anything..." she said as she trilled off. Looking over the people in the audience. One person caught her eyes. Sitting in the front was her Sesshomaru. Looking away. The music started.

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange  
But I can't watch you walk away_

Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
And all about the good times that we've been through  
Could I wake up without you every day?   
Would I let you walk away?

No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now  


_**Why is he here?... What is he doing here? Why isn't he fleeing away?...**_

_Chorus  
Oh, I know I could say were through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie  
_

**_Does.. He love me still... _**Kagome thought, as she continued to sing. Sesshomaru did not move he only watched her. She could feel his love. He loved the way she singed. Away did. He never told her that her singing was beautiful, but now he would tell her. Everything that he had been holding back.

_  
Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe _

_The way you know just what I mean_

No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now  
Ohh, I know I could say were through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie

Ohh, and I don't wanna try

Ohhhh, I know I could say were through   
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie

I just can't live a lie 

But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now   
And try to hide the truth inside  
I fell cause I, I just can't live a lie

Oh, I cant live a lie x2 

As she stopped singing the crowd cheered, and clapped. Kagome blushed it had been so long since she's last singed in-front of a crowd before. When she turned to go behind the currant. She looked back to where Sesshomaru was sitting. He was gone. Gone. He left. He didn't like her, or love her no more. Tearing up she bowed and said her thank you's and ran to her dressing room.

Tears fell from her eyes. She knew it was all over, and that Sesshomaru did not love her anymore. Putting her hand over her face she cried. She then hear d a voice behind her, "You did a good job.." he said. She then gasped and said his name, "Sesshomaru..." He then continued, "No.. Not a good job." he then came an inch away from her face. "A wonderful job."

"Sesshomaru.." she sobbed. He held her close. "I've missed you so much..." she sobbed out once more. "Then be with me.." he said, as he came down on one knee. She sodded out once more. Not of sadness, but of happiness.

"Kagome Ann Higurashi.. Will you do me an honor, and take me back. Forgive me for being...down right dumb.. For losing you.. For not being there when you needed me. For only caring about my work, and not noticing you. Kagome, please become my wife. The future mother of my children.. Please take me back, and then became my wife. For I can not bear another day.. Without you..with me." he spoke with such love. It almost sounded corny. When it came from Sesshomaru, but at this point Kagome did not care how corny he sounded just now. She loved him, and didn't want to lose him. "Yes!" she cried out, as she hugged him and left kisses all over him. It broke out into a fit of passion between them. A passion that would last forever between them...

(A/n I hope you liked it! One more Chapter.. It's the Epilogue)


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kagome and Sesshomaru had a medium size wedding. Filled with close friends, and family only. Kagome's mother even made it to see her daughter be given way by Inutaisho. Since he father was unable to come, but that didn't matter to Kagome, because Inutaisho was like a father to her anyways. The wedding was in the middle of a beautiful October day. It was an outside wedding. No one had ever since such a happy couple before. Until on that everyday that they said their "I do's" It was Kagome despair a few months later. Kagome's mother had passed way, but Kagome carried something within her. That made her feel at ease. Kagome now was starting her own family. With Sesshomaru. A family she always dreamed of...

Now that almost ten years have passed on. Kagome and Sesshomaru still happily together. Having four children, and one on the way. Kagome was now 37-years-old, but still haven't changed one bit. Kagome was sitting in her living room. That was in the western style. She was all cuddle in a big fluffy white blanket. That Sesshomaru had giving her last Christmas. She had a book in her hand, and a glass of milk sitting on the table beside her. Everyone was asleep tucked away in their beds, or so she thought.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she heard her husband ask.

Jumping a little at the sound of his voice. She then gave out a laugh as she turned to her husband, and asked with a grin "And shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

"Nah.. I couldn't sleep, because my wife wasn't there.." he said with a wink, and a dryly smirk. She gave out a laugh and told him, "Sesshomaru... your so damn corny at times.."

"Yes, I am... but you like it.." he said, as he kissed her lips lightly. Causing her to give out a small moan. "Yes, I suppose at times.." He laughed, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss she asked, "Are the kids asleep?"

"Yes, all four of them...what are you suggesting... Mrs. Takahashi?" he said, with a grin. He was no fool he knew what she was suggesting. "What am I suggesting...hum.. Is my husband so dumb to not know. That his wife what's him? I guess so- Ahh... Sesshomaru put me down!" she yelled out, but not loud enough to wake the children up.

"I will make sure that you are pregnant again, my love." He said, as he kissed her with passion. Breaking the kiss with a laugh she said, "Sesshomaru you already know that i'm already pregnant."

"Yes.. But your only two weeks, love. I'm just making sure." He said, as he carried her bridel style up to their room. Where they made love.

(A/n Ok the end!!! wow I finshed a story... 4 down... 14 2 go... oh damn... REVIEW!!!)


End file.
